1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing rolled material of oxygen-free copper, particularly wire, in a casting and rolling plant which includes a melting plant, a casting plant with inclined following mold, as well as a subsequently arranged continuous rolling mill. The invention further relates to an arrangement for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For manufacturing copper wire, plants have been built for approximately 25 years which manufacture the copper wire in a continuous sequence from liquid melt through a casting machine with following molds and a continuous rolling mill with subsequently arranged wire scouring path. This copper wire is wound at the end of the plant into coils of up to 10 tons.
During melting, casting and subsequent rolling, the copper billets or the copper wire takes up oxygen which is harmless for some purposes, but has a damaging effect in many types of applications, particularly when used in the electronics industry. For this particular purpose, it is absolutely necessary to reduce the oxygen content in the copper wire or to completely eliminate the oxygen content.